danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
עזרה
עזרה בעריכת דף תמונות 200px|thumb|left|ויקיפדיה הערות שוליים הקלידו הערת שוליים כאן הערות שוליים מרובות ניתן להשתמש בפרמטר שם כדי להפנות להערות שוליים שהוגדרה קודם לכן. למשל, בתחילת הערך יוגדר: : ובהמשך הערך ניתן להפנות להערה הנ"ל כך: : הוספת "הערות שוליים" בסוף הערך יש לזכור להכניס בסוף הערך את הטקסט הבא, מתחת לכותרת מתאימה ("הערות שוליים"): : ְרָאֵל| ספר שמואל ב', פרק כ"ג, א' }} שורה חדשה ציטוט אפשר גם כך: איתן - שיחה 01:04, 14 בינואר 2013 (IST) או כך: :אכן פונט גדול מידי, אך מה שאתה מציע קטן מידי • חיים 7 • (שיחה) • ג' בשבט ה'תשע"ג • 01:49, 14 בינואר 2013 (IST) יישור לשמאל טקסט מיושר לשמאל שורות שירה קטע צבוע גלריה תמונות קובץ:miczur 1.jpg|קדומים צפון קובץ:Devir_020.jpg|בקדומים דרום - מרכז המפגע קובץ:Mashtelat_meira_013.jpg| קבלת הפנים - האם לא ניתן להסתיר את התוכן באופן יציב ? שיטה להצגת תמונות ניתן ללחוץ על כל אחת מהתמונות ולקבל עליה הסבר קצר (לפי השם שניתן לתמונה) יש בעיה מדוע הרביעי לא מופיע גוגול ארף (A) 31.603613, 34.777637, 300px|center (B) 32.10497, 34.962176, 300px|center © 32.108751, 34.922533, 300px|center (D) 32.106043, 34.924185, 300px|centerש (E) 32.112704, 34.917855, 300px|center (F) 32.111977, 34.913274, 300px|center (G) 32.118792, 34.913027, 300px|center (H) 32.123745, 34.898618, 300px|center (L) 32.122972, 34.887954, 300px|center (J) 32.12959, 34.888907, 300px|center (K) 32.098572, 34.879789, 300px|center (L)32.099563, 34.836981, 300px|center (M) 32.106111, 34.826944, 300px|center (N) 32.0917571, 34.8075878, 300px|center (o) 32.096389, 34.808611, 300px|center (P) 32.101399,34.794055, 300px|center (Q) 32.1033, 34.777, 300px|center מוקדי מלחמת הדרום (A) 31.848982, 35.184402, (B) 31.886303, 35.105267, © 31.871143, 35.033684, (D) 31.832649, 34.908371, (E) 32.112704, 34.917855, (F) 31.732693, 34.882965, (G) 31.732693, 34.882965, (H) 31.708491, 34.974332, (L) 31.547381, 34.730015, (J) 31.432288, 35.016003, (K) 31.524886, 35.101919, (M) 31.774367, 35.234699, A= גבעון B= מורד בית חורון C= עמק איילון D= מקדה (משוער על גדת נחל שורק) E= לבנה (משוער - מערבית לעזקה) F= עזקה G= לכיש H=ירמות L= עגלון J= דביר (כ-3ק"מ מערבית לעתניאל K= חברון (תל רומידה) M= ירושלים (עיר דוד) ברלטה ברלטה - אתרים מרכזיים (A) 41.316667, 16.283333, (B) 41.306389, 16.1325, © 41.296389, 16.151667, A= Colossus of Barletta B= הקרב על קנה בין הרומאים וחניבעל 216 BC C= הקרב בין הביזנטים לבום הכובשיםן הקודמים: הנורמנדים והלומברדים (1018) D= מקדה (משוער על גדת נחל שורק) E= לבנה (משוער - מערבית לעזקה) F= עזקה G= לכיש H=ירמות L= עגלון J= דביר (כ-3ק"מ מערבית לעתניאל K= חברון (תל רומידה) M= ירושלים (עיר דוד) אגן הירקון מפה וטקסט אופציה עם מפה מפה ישראלית שיטות כתיבת מהויקיפדיה העברית [[קובץ:Petrie Song - English.jpg|שמאל|ממוזער|420px|שיר שכתב פיטרי בערוב ימיו, אשר מסכם את עבודת חייו. בתרגום חופשי לעברית: כי האדמה, החברים והעבודה מתקו לי כולם – ומלאכה שנאספה בשלמות הציגה את ההיסטוריה בבירור כך שהכול יוכלו לראות בפשטות מה שאיש לא חשב קודם.}} ]] שיר שכתב פיטרי בערוב ימיו, אשר מסכם את עבודת חייו No more the running boy in English woods, No more to roam the ewe-leaze and the tor, No more to delve in pyramids and towns, No more to trace the thoughts of man of yore, No More, no more תרגום חופשי לעברית: לא עוד הנער הרץ ביערות אנגליים, לא עוד התהלכות בכרי המרעה ובגבעות הטרשים, לא עוד התעמקות בפירמידות ובערים, לא עוד מעקב אחר מחשבות האדם מתקופות קדומות, לא עוד, לא עוד. קטע צבוע המקור: הויקיפדיה העברית אוסף תמונות http://lcweb2.loc.gov/pp/matpchtml/matpcabt.html - וודסון poem טבלה קטגוריה:פוליה